Walker's Love
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Walker first saw her, he thought she was a lost angel… Only to find that she was- she was his angel, that same angel that he knew and loved when he was still alive.


**Author Note: I kind of felt bad for Walker not having someone so here ya go.**

**~CWA**

**Title:** Walker's Love

**Summary:** When he first saw her, he thought she was a lost angel… Only to find that she was- she was his angel, that same angel that he knew and loved when he was still alive.

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom or any characters in it. I do own OCs._

**Walker's Love:**

When Walker first spotted her, he had to do a small double take. He thought that maybe she was an angel that had gotten lost. She floated there, towering over the other ghost that was cowering over her. She had white skin that seemed smooth and perfect and was covered by black jeans and a red blouse. Over the blouse, she wore a black suit jacket. Her yellow narrowed eyes were barely visible under the bangs of gray-white hair that was very long and reached the middle of her back.

"Let's get this straight, punk, don't you dare hurt a kid otherwise I will find out and I will make you pay, got it," she hissed.

The lowly cowardly ghost nodded before zipping off. She smiled as she turned to the little kid- a ghost that had blue skin and red eyes and looked about three year olds.

"It's okay," she whispered, "You'll be alright! I promise!"

The kid smiled back. Walker's core seemed to drop as soon as he heard the mysterious angel speak. _No,_ he thought, _it's not possible… my angel…_

Evangeline smiled at the little kid that she saved. She was strong- she knew that for a fact and she loved to push herself to get stronger and better. Most of all, she loved using her strength to save others that needed saving and put away those who did wrong. So when she saw the little kid being beaten up by an older ghost, she had to intervene.

She had the oddest feeling that she was being watched but when she turned around- there was no one there.

_Odd._

* * *

_It couldn't possibly be her,_ Walker thought as he paced his office at the prison, _could it? I always thought that when she passed away that she would be an angel- not a ghost like me._ He wasn't sure what he thought about everything. Should he go talk to her? Probably, but he wasn't sure that he could face her. It was easy fighting punks that needed to be served justice- but facing his love? No, he'd rather face ten gunmen.

"Are you all right, sir," Bullet asked as he stood at attention.

"I'm fine," Walker snapped, "But I need all the information our records have on that ghost that was out here earlier! Stat!"

"Do you mean the one that saved that little kid, sir?"

"Yes."

"I had met her last week on my guarding post, sir," Bullet said, "She didn't give a name, but she wished to receive a tour of the prison, sir. Of course, I had to decline as it is against the rules for me to do so. I don't have the authority."

The one thing that Bullet didn't mention was that the girl had seemed so familiar to him- he just wasn't sure why.

"Thank you," Walker nodded, "But I still need those files."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Evangeline twiddled with her hair as she paced around her lair. It was a nice lair- nothing too fancy, but perfect for her. It was had a living quarters, but most of it was a dojo filled with various equipment. She loved to train, after all, almost as much as she loved putting criminals behind bars.

There was something that kept bugging her. That something was the Ghost Zone prison. She had been a ghost for a while- how long, she wasn't sure since she lost count after a hundred. Yet, she had just learned of the prison that was run by a mysterious figure- she wasn't able to figure out whom. It was pure luck that she ran into that guard, Bullet she believed his name to be. She just wanted a tour of the prison, yet she was declined. She wouldn't give up easily though.

She needed to get inside that prison- she was determined. She needed to make sure that it was secure and correct and that all the punks, as an old friend would have said, was being put away properly.

She just wasn't sure how she was going to get that tour yet.

* * *

Walker looked through the many files on his desk. When his own records didn't have enough information on the mysterious figure, he went to the Council and got their records.

_Name: Evangeline_ _Hall _

_Age: 312_

_Martial Status: Single_

_Sex: Female_

_Cause of death: Victim of a bomb explosion _

_Obsession: Protecting _

_Hair color: Gray-white_

_Eye color: Yellow_

_Skin color: White_

_Height: 5' 7"_

_Weight: 120 lbs. _

_Core Type: Fire_

_Lair location: - _

_Notes: Also known as Angel_

As he continued to read, it was harder for him to deny it.

"Three-hundred and twelve years," he whispered, "Almost as long as me… And I never knew that my love had returned to me… she was so close and I never knew… Bullet!"

Bullet rushed into the office,

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Go get her."

"Who, sir?"

"That woman that had saved that kid a few days ago. Her lair is north of here, go get her."

"And tell her, what sir?"

"Tell her that the prison's chief wants to see her."

* * *

_Chief Walker smiled at the girl standing in front of him. No- it wasn't a girl. It was a woman- Evangeline Hall. Better known as Angel around the station for being so angelic towards the innocent and the victims of a crime- but not stupid or naïve. Because they all knew that she could take care of herself- a point that she proved more than once._

_Her pale skin was smooth and perfect and her long black hair was in a bun. She was wearing what she usually wore- a professional black pencil skirt and a red blouse. Her black suit jacket was wrapped on the back of her chair. Her golden eyes looked up at him as she smiled. Walker still remembered the first time he saw her- he practically hired her to be the station's secretary on the spot._

_"It's getting pretty dark, care to join me for a late diner," he asked amused as he held out his arm._

_"Why, Walker, are you asking me out on a date?"_

_"I thought that was pretty obvious, Angel. Besides, it's pretty dangerous at night, thought you might need someone to protect you."_

_Angelica laughed- it was a sweet sound to Walker's ears and he wished that he could hear it all the time. _

_"I don't need any protection, I can take care of myself just fine… but I'll gladly join you for lunch, Mr. Walker."_

_"Call me Henry, I insist."_

* * *

_They dated for a few years- it was the longest that either of them had been in a relationship. No one else knew about it except for Carter and their families. Both of them were happy when they were together- happier than either of them have been in a long time. Evangeline, however, did have a small streak of silliness in her- that angelic side of her that connected with the kids. Surprisingly, Walker had a much smaller similar streak- the side of him that allowed her childish antics, sometimes._

_She spotted Walker's car parked on the hill, she knew that he sulking and brooding about the failed case they had earlier. He was parked on the hill that he always drove to when he needed to think. _

_It was dark outside and it was raining. She didn't mind though as her hair clung to her head. She snuck up to his car and knew that he was unable to see her. She put her finger on the soaked, foggy window of the car and made a heart on it. She always did that- any time she found him sulking in his car on the hill, she somehow did a heart. Sometimes she stood outside his car, making a heart with her hands and sometimes she fogged up the glass with her breath and then drew a heart. It was her signature._

_She always signed things with her nickname Angel and a heart beside it. It was much more than that though- it was the way that Walker always knew it was her. _

_Besides, being the paranoid people they were, they even made it a code. If she ever wrote a note without signing a heart beside her name, then it meant that something went wrong- that someone kidnapped her or she was being held captive. They had millions of codes like that- all which were sure to come in handy someday._

_The car door swung open and she jumped back as Walker's tall form came out of the car. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her and then pulled her into the car. _

_"Just what do you think you're doing, my love? You can catch a cold!"_

* * *

_Evangeline looked at Henry with a large smile and a laugh._

_"Well, I had a good time, Henry. It was nice of you to invite me to diner."_

_"It was my pleasure," he tipped his hat._

_"You know, this is our third date," Evangeline pointed out amused._

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_She huffed,_

_"You really are clueless when it comes to dating, aren't you? Please just come in, I'll fix up a glass of wine for us."_

_"Sounds good to me, love. I could use a break after all the work at the station."_

_"Tell me about it," she smirked, "I know for a fact that those cells are all full because of you and Carter."_

_"Bullet's my best man on the force for a reason."_

* * *

Walker paced nervously as he waited for Bullet to get back with his angel before he composed himself and he sat calmly at his desk. He hoped that she would be happy to see him. He knew that he was happy to see her. She was one of the reasons that he was so determined to put away the punks.

He opened up the drawer at his desk and looked down at the small black box that he always kept hidden. He never showed anyone that box- even Bullet didn't know about it or know about Walker's plans. Well, he supposed it was old plans. When he was alive, he planned on proposing to Evangeline on the evening of their third year anniversary. He died before he could.

He knew that they were a perfect couple and he wondered if they would a couple again. She was perfect- she obeyed all the rules, she protected those that needed protecting, she took down the punks and the wronged, and she was all for justice- just like him. He knew somewhere along the way that his view of what Justice was had gotten blurred, but he didn't fix it. He wondered if she would be able to help him fix it, however. If anyone could- it would be here- his love.

* * *

Evangeline wasn't scared at all as she walked along side Bullet in the prison- on their way to the office.

"So, who's the prison chief? How did he know me?"

"He knew you, ma'am, I'm not sure how, my apologizes. He wished to remain unknown, ma'am."

She scowled,

"Stop calling me ma'am, makes me feel old."

"What am I supposed to call you then," Bullet asked confused.

Evangeline laughed,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, you just remind me of someone I used to know… Odd enough, his name was Carter but everyone called him Bullet. The name's Evangeline, but you call Angel- everyone does."

Bullet stopped walking. He looked at her in shock,

"Evangeline? Evangeline Hall?"

She scowled,

"Yeah?"

"…I do believe that you will be pleasantly surprised at the chief."

"What makes you say that? Don't walk away from me! Why are you laughing? DAMN IT!"

* * *

When she walked through the doors, she wasn't happy. The guard wouldn't answer any of her questions and she was very tempted to beat it out of him. Walker stood up from his desk,

"Angel?"

Evangeline stopped scowling. She looked up at him in absolute shock.

"Henry? Henry Walker?"

"That's right, my love."

She tackled him into a large hug,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't know you were a ghost! Is that why you called me here?"

"Yes," Walker smirked, "So how about that tour, Angel?"

He held out his arm.

"Why Walker, are you asking me out on a date?"

She looked at him playfully as she took his arm. He smirked,

"I thought that was pretty obvious, Angel."


End file.
